Once the Spell Has Broken
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: After the castle is relieved of its enchantment Belle and the prince and Maurice, as well as the servants now try to put any remaining loose ends together. Especially Lumiere and Babette, and Mrs. Potts and Chip.


"_Sacre Bleu!"_ Lumiere gasped as he took in the sight before him.

"Oh my word!" Cogsworth muttered.

"My heavens!" Mrs. Potts breathed.

The enchanted candelabra, clock, and teapot rushed outside and into the falling rain.

Lumiere held his breath as he watched Belle tenderly lay the wounded beast that was his master onto the cold floor of the balcony. He had watched the whole thing and now he was horrified to see the blood flowing from the beast's side. He couldn't believe his wax eyes as he watched the beast's head fall back, his eyes closed as he lay still.

Lumiere felt his heart break at the thought that his master could be dead. Belle seemed to feel the same, he could see, as she laid her face against the beast's chest and wept. It was heartbroken love, he could tell.

"Oh no! Look!" Cogsworth said suddenly in a horrified whisper.

Lumiere looked behind him and watched as the very last petal fell from the enchanted rose which was under the glass dome. Lumiere stared openmouthed in heartbroken shock as he realized it meant he would remain in his enchanted candlestick form for all eternity. He had been so certain, so sure, when he first saw Belle that the spell would truly be broken soon. He thought they had done their best to make it happen, now it seemed they had failed miserably.

Slowly, he turned around, pressing his two candles together as he felt their flames extinguish, just as it seemed the light in his heart had also gone out. He felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a tender touch to his shoulder. He looked over, and was surprised to see Cogsworth looking at him with sorrow, sympathy, understanding, and regret. They both knew they would soon become lifeless objects, never being able to see or feel again.

Then, quick as lightning, a bright flare of light caught his eye. He looked towards Belle and the fallen beast, and was shocked to see the rain seemed to be glowing, almost blinding him. As the showering beams of light began to fall faster the still beast lifted slowly, gently from the floor.

Lumiere felt strangely frightened and wrapped his arms around Mrs. Potts, as did Cogsworth, and they all held very close to one another as they watched the breathtaking scene before them.

The beast rose higher until he was in the center of a golden light that rained from above. The magic swirled around him, and Lumiere watched, awestruck, as his master began to morph slowly into human form. His paws became hands and feet, and in a sudden flash of magic and wonder, he became a man again.

The showering of magic and light dissipated as the master was laid ever so gently back down in the same position as before. He slowly began to rise, and as he stood he looked himself over in astonishment. He turned to face Belle, who regarded him with unconcealed bewilderment.

"Belle... It's _me_!" he exclaimed as he reached out to her.

Lumiere looked on with a wide-eyed smile as he realized that indeed he truly was his master, turned back to the prince he remembered him as. He looked just the same as he had before the spell, though perhaps older and wiser. Lumiere hoped Belle would see it was true.

Slowly, Belle began to gently stroke his long, wavy brown hair, trying to figure him out. Then, she gazed deeply into his pure blue eyes, and then she knew.

"It _is_ you!" she said as her face lit up with joy and love.

Lumiere sighed as he saw the true, honest love and devotion that Belle and the Prince had for each other in their looks and tender touches. He saw them lean in towards each other slowly and knew they were going to kiss, and they did.

Lumiere felt like his heart would burst with joy when he saw their lips gently connect. Then, suddenly a new wave of magic swirled around the two lovers and brought them into the most passionate, intense kiss he had ever witnessed.

The magic took the power of the kiss and soared into the sky where it exploded in an array of fireworks. They began to shower the entire castle in magic rain, restoring it to its original beauty and lifting the darkness.

Lumiere and the other objects rushed outside. The magic found Lumiere first and he swirled around with it for a moment and could feel himself transforming. Then, before he knew it, he was human again. He looked himself over and indeed found himself to be the very same as he was before the enchantment. Tall and dashing. He had skin and hair again instead of wax. He wore the same clothes the day the spell was cast, a white shirt with a brown vest, yellow knee-breeches with gold trim, white satin stockings and brown leather shoes. Best of all, he had hands again and would no longer need to be careful not to burn something whenever he touched it.

"Lumiere!" his master exclaimed in wonder, placing his hands upon his shoulders. Lumiere could only smile at his master as he found they were nearly as tall as each other again

Just then, the magic swirled around Cogsworth as he became human again. "Cogsworth!" the Prince said happily as he hugged him close. Lumiere smiled, seeing that Cogsworth had indeed become the short, robust, mustachioed man he was before the spell.

"Oh! Mrs. Potts!" the Prince exclaimed delightedly as he gently lifted the cap that had fallen over her eyes as she had become the plump, white-haired, smiling woman she was before the spell.

"Look at us!" the Prince looked at his three, newly restored servants who had all been loyal to him in all his suffering and hugged them all at once.

"Mama! Mama!" Chip the teacup exclaimed as he came out, riding the footstool, Sultan. The magic quickly swirled around them so that Sultan back a true dog, and Chip turned back into a true little boy.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Potts cried, gathering Chip into her arms and hugging him tightly.

"It is a miracle!" Lumiere exclaimed as he felt indescribable happiness as he saw all around him the spell was broken, and everything was as it was before, only it was better now that the master had Belle.

Belle and the Prince kissed again. Lumiere stood and watched them. It seemed they had succeeded after all. Belle and their master had fallen in love. Perhaps they had done so all on their own. All that mattered was that the spell was broken and they were all free to live happily.

"Ah... _L'amour_!" he sighed with contentment.

"Well, Lumiere, old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?" said Cogsworth as he came to his side.

"Of course, _mon ami_," Lumiere said as he gave Cogsworth a one arm hug, and indeed it was a good time for starting anew. "I told you she would break the spell."


End file.
